


18th Century Gingerbread

by historEATS



Series: Historical Foods [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historEATS/pseuds/historEATS
Series: Historical Foods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115348





	18th Century Gingerbread

[18th Century Gingerbread on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daeFXkID-fM&t=2s)

**Gingerbread Cookies (From the Colonial Williamsburg Foundation)**

1 cup sugar

2 teaspoons ginger 

1 teaspoon nutmeg 

1 teaspoon cinnamon 

½ teaspoon salt 

1 ½ teaspoon baking soda

1 cup butter or margarine (melted) 

½ cup evaporated milk 

1 cup molasses 

4 cups flour 

_Optional:_

_¾ teaspoon vanilla extract_

_¾ teaspoon lemon extract or lemon juice_

“Combine together sugar, ginger, nutmeg, cinnamon, salt, and baking soda. Mix well. Add extracts if desired. Mix well. Add flour 1 cup at a time, stirring constantly. The dough should be stiff enough to handle without sticking to fingers. Knead the dough for a smoother texture. Add up to ½ cup additional flour if necessary to prevent sticking. When dough is smooth, roll it out ¼ inch thick on a floured surface and cut into cookies. Bake on floured or greased cookie sheets in a preheated 375 Fahrenheit oven for 10 to 12 minutes. The cookies are done if they spring back when touched” (Gingerbread Cookies). 

Yield: 50 to 60 cookies 

Modifications: Chill out dough while the oven preheats. If doing drop cookies, place no more than 12 cookies per cookie sheet. 

Yield: 6 dozen/72 cookies

Personal note: This here is an absolute favorite of mine and while the lemon and vanilla aren't necessary, I do think that they do add a bit more depth to the flavors. Enjoy and happy baking!

Cheers!  
Loki


End file.
